Kiddnaping
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Akashi s'inquiète, Kuroko ne répond pas, mais quand une voiture s'arrête près de lui, il comprend, le regard effrayé du bleu est plus qu'explicite...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Comment allez vous? Moi je vais bien, et aujourd'hui j'ai fini l'écriture d'un Two-shot que j'avais commencer un moment mais que je ne savait pas vraiment comment tourné et finalement il y a trois jours j'ai eu l'idée. Bref sa parle d'Akashi et Kuroko, je pense que vous l'aurez compris rien quand regardant le résumé. C'est mon premier Akakuro, mais pas mon premier Yaoi ... Par contre Akashi et Kuroko pourrons peut-être vous paraître OOC mais en même temps dans ce contexte comment ne pas l'être...**

 **Bref bonne lecture, je ne sais pas si je publie la fin dans une semaine ou plus tôt, ça dépendra de mon humeur!**

* * *

 **Kidnapping (partie 1)**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la victoire de Serine à la Winter Cup, la nouvelle année commençait à peine et les entraînements de basket reprenaient déjà. La génération miracle, malgré les occupations de chacun et la distance, essayaient de se voir de temps en temps comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, même s'il y avait eu des résistances au départ. Ils avaient justement convenue ce matin d'une nouvelle date, ils leurs manquaient plus que la confirmation du joueur fantôme, qui tardait à venir.

Akashi Seijuro, qui sortait de cours, se permit d'appeler le bleu mais tomba directement sur la messagerie, il raccrocha les sourcils froncés et il sortie du lycée. Il marchait sur le trottoir pour rentrer chez lui quand une voiture grise s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Les vitres étaient teintées, et celle de l'avant s'ouvrit sur un homme en smoking et lunettes noires, ce dernier sourit et s'adressa à lui d'une manière faussement polie.

\- Akashi Seijuro, veuillez monter à l'arrière de la voiture s'il vous plaît.

Le rouge haussa un sourcil et regarda l'homme de manière sceptique, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux. Son interlocuteur comprenant bien le fil de sa pensée sourit de manière sadique et désigna la banquette arrière d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ce serait dommage qui lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

Quand il prononça la phrase la vitre arrière s'abaissa à son tour, le joueur de basket pu y voir un homme baraqué au fond, assis à côté d'un frêle garçon qui était bâillonné et les mains attachées devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître le joueur qu'il avait lui-même découvert et qui ,malgré son air impassible, avait cette lueur d'effrois au fond des yeux.

\- Kuroko. Souffla-t-il.

L'homme côté passager ricana sous le regard noir de Seijuro, surtout qu'il avait repéré l'éclat argenté d'une arme à feu pointé sur les côtes de son ami. Il se résigna à monter ne pouvant pas laisser Tetsuya dans une si mauvaise posture, il posa sa main sur celles entravées en signe de réconfort, ces dernières se refermèrent sur la sienne montrant la nervosité du garçon.

\- Bien que voulez vous ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

\- Nous avons besoin que tu fasses une petite chose pour nous. Ricana l'homme assit à l'avant.

Akashi le regarda d'un œil sévère attendant la suite qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tu vois ton père a, comme qui dirais, quelques documents compromettant sur nous et notre entreprise.

\- Une histoire de pots de vin j'imagine. Fit il sarcastiquement.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça. Il y a peut-être un ou deux cadavres qui traîne.

Kuroko resserra sa prise sur les doigts de son ancien capitaine, son air impassible allait bientôt flancher. Bien sûr leurs costumes et leur façon de procéder ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs identités, il avait été kidnappé par des yakuzas.

\- Et vous voulez que je m'en débarrasse ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, tu nous les donnes et ON s'en débarrasses. Se moqua l'homme.

\- Mon père cache ce genre d'information dans un coffre dont je ne connais ni l'emplacement, ni le code.

\- Et bien il va falloir que tu le trouve ! s'énerva-t-il. Sinon ton pote ira faire un tour dans la baie de Tokyo avec un troisième œil.

L'inconnu c'était retourné et pointait une arme sur le front du bleu qui trembla de tout son soûl, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Le capitaine de Rakuzan jaugeait son interlocuteur, il était persuadé qu'il exécuterait sa menace sans même sourciller.

\- Bien. Lâcha-t-il.

L'homme sourit et se retourna sur son siège se détendant comme si tout était réglé et qu'aucune menace de mort n'avait été faite.

\- Très bien alors tu as deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il regarda sa montre comme pour noter le jour, puis il fouilla dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortie un vieux portable et le tendis à l'héritier.

\- Tiens prend ça, il y a un seul numéro dedans, tu nous informeras de ton avancé. Et ne t'amuse pas à jouer aux héros ou appeler les flics, il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton ami.

La voiture s'arrêta dans la rue juste devant son appartement et le maître chanteur le pria de bien vouloir descendre, car ils avaient encore plein de choses à faire.

\- Laissez Kuroko partir.

Un rire sardonique emplie tout l'habitacle faisant encore frissonner le bleu.

\- Mais bien sûr, puis après on va se présenter au poste de police le plus proche... Il reste avec nous, histoire qu'on soit sûr que tu tiendras ta part du contrat.

Tetsuya ne lâcha pas la main de son ami, il ne voulait pas rester avec eux, il voulait rentrer chez lui, qu'Akashi lui annonce que c'était une plaisanterie. Il ne voulait pas que le rouge l'abandonne là, mais encore une fois ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient se plier aux exigences de ces hommes. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko se retourna vers le fantôme et posa son front contre le sien, plongeant ses iris rougeoyantes dans ceux myosotis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite trouver ces documents. Je te le promet je te sortirais de là.

L'homme ricana une nouvelle fois pendant que le rouge lui lança des éclaires de ses yeux tout en sortant de la voiture.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on prendra grand soin de ton petit copain.

Quand la voiture disparue au bout de la rue il se décida à monter dans son grand appartement, dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur il renversa tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le meuble de l'entrer. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il sentait encore les mains de Kuroko autour de la sienne, ses yeux pleins de peur le suppliant de ne pas le laisser. Il s'assit sur son canapé bordeaux et pris sa tête entre ses mains cherchant à calmer son esprit et apaisé sa deuxième personnalité, elle aussi, en colère.

La première chose qu'il devait faire c'était savoir ou son père avait pu cacher un coffre et il pouvait déjà éliminer son entreprise, son père n'avait pas assez confiance en ses collaborateurs pour cacher tout ce qu'il voulait garder confidentielle là bas.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour rentrer dans leur demeure de Tokyo car c'était forcément là que se trouvait les documents. Il ne devait pas paraître suspect aux yeux de son paternel, ce dernier était loin d'être un idiot, si jamais il l'apprenait il ne le laisserait pas toucher au coffre. Même pour son propre fils il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt alors pour un inconnu encore moins.

Il réfléchit un bon moment notant dans sa tête tous les endroits qu'il lui pensait plausible, il ne vit même pas le temps passer et c'est que quand il reçut un coup de téléphone qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était minuit.

\- Oui. Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Akashichi c'est terrible !

\- Quoi ? S'exaspéra le rouge qui avait autre chose à faire.

\- Kurokochi a disparu !

C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié que tout le monde s'en rendrait compte de la disparition, la famille avait sûrement déjà du appeler la police. Il allait devoir ce la jouer fine et ne mettre personne au courant, mais il allait pouvoir se servir de ça pour avoir l'excuse de rentrer sur Tokyo. Son père ne louperas pas une occasion pour faire passer les Akashi pour de bons samaritains, oui son géniteur n'aurait aucun scrupule à se servir du malheur des autres pour arranger sa réputation.

\- Je prends le premier train de demain.

\- Merci Akashichi. Pleurnicha Kise.

oOoOoOo

Il était terrifié et encore plus depuis que son ami était descendu de la voiture, ses ravisseurs lui avaient passé un bandeau sur les yeux, sûrement pour qu'il ne sache pas où ils l'emmenaient. Et quand il put souffler de ne plus sentir le canon froid de l'arme sur sa peau on le tira de la voiture avec brusquerie avant de le pousser dans un dédale de couloir. Il se retrouva finalement attaché à une chaise dans une grande pièce avec à l'autre bout de la pièce les yakuzas autour d'une table.

Il n'écouta même pas ce qu'il disait, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce qui allait se passer, s'ils allaient le tuer, s'il allait pouvoir revoir sa famille, ses amis, Akashi. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il était beaucoup trop jeune et il voulait encore jouer au basket avec Serin et affronter à nouveau son ancien capitaine.

Les kidnappeurs étaient en train de manger et malgré l'odeur de la pizza et le fait qu'il n'ait rien mangé depuis le matin il n'eut pas faim, son estomac trop noué, il voulait juste fermer les yeux et se réveiller dans son lit. Encore uns fois la peur l'en empêchait le réveillant à chaque bruit qui lui paraissait suspect, et tout lui paraissait suspect.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que ses instincts primaire ce rappelèrent à lui, son ventre grogna son mécontentement, sa bouche était sèche. Il avait faim, soif, sommeil. Il se surprit alors à prier, prier son ami de vite retrouver les documents et de venir le chercher.

oOoOoOo

Il était assis sur un fauteuil du salon, en face de lui se trouvait la mère de Kuroko en pleure soutenu par sa belle-mère qui faisait tout pour la consoler, mais qui, elle aussi, avait envie de verser des larmes. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils avaient appelé la police, le père était dans la cuisine avec Kagami et faisait à manger pour tous ceux présent. Momoi était assise dans le canapé aussi et Aomine sur l'accoudoir à côté d'elle frottement doucement son dos.

Kise n'allait sûrement pas tarder à venir et Midorima, bien qu'il disait ne pas voir l'utilité de venir, n'en avait juste pas la force, d'après les dires de Takao il n'arrivait même plus à mettre un seul panier et achetait toutes les amulettes pour les verseau. Quant à Murasakibara il n'avait pas pu venir depuis Akita, et Himuro avait promis de prendre soin de lui et de le tenir informer. De temps en temps Hyuga et son équipe passaient pour avoir des nouvelles.

Akashi était loin d'être à l'aise, une première pour un homme de son rang, mais il ne le montrait pas, il savait ce qu'il en était de la situation et le cachait à tous. Il avait faillit craquer et tout dire à la famille quand la mère s'était jetée dans ses bras quand elle avait appris qu'il ferait jouer ses relations pour le retrouver plus vite. Ça n'avait été qu'un demi-mensonge, il avait bien demandé une enquête mais en faisant bien attention qu'ils ne puissent rien trouver pour l'instant.

Il se leva et monta dans la chambre de Tetsuya, tout était à son image, des poster de joueur de basket sur les murs. Une bibliothèque remplies de livre avec un étage gardé pour tous ceux concernant la magie, un espace au-dessus de son bureau reverser pour les photos, une avec ses parents, une autre avec son ami d'enfance, puis ceux de Teiko et de Serin. Il y en avait quelques-unes de son anniversaire.

Il se sentait coupable, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il ne s'était pas connue, sa deuxième personnalité lui hurlait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se rapprocher autant de l'ombre ne faisant qu'augmenter ses remords. Il voulait revoir le bleuté, son sourire, ses yeux, entendre le son de sa voix.

Il sorti le vieux portable que lui avait gentiment offert le yakuza et au lieu d'envoyer un message comme les autres jours il décida d'appeler. Et l'homme décrocha rapidement.

\- C'est une première de vous voir appeler. Comment allez vous ?

\- Cessez donc toutes ces politesses. Cracha le rouge. Laissez-moi parler avec Kuroko !

\- Tututut ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça, il faut nous donner un peu d'information sur votre avancement.

Il serras le poing, il avait envie de balancer le portable au travers de la pièce mais il se retint, il voulait entendre le passeur, il voulait savoir comment il allait.

\- Je les aurai bientôt maintenant passer le moi.

\- Parfait.

Il entendit l'homme rire et un raclement de chaise, sûrement venait-il de se lever, il n'entendit rien pendant un moment jusqu'à entendre à nouveau l'homme mais de manière étouffée, montrant bien qu'il n'avait plus l'oreille collée au portable :

\- Tiens, ton prince charmant voudrais te parler.

\- Ak-akshi-kun ? Fit la voix claire du bleuté.

\- Kruoko tout va bien ?

\- Mm-oui.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas en face de lui le rouge pouvait très bien imaginer les larmes qui devaient couler sur les joues de son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas comment les interpréter mais il avait aussi compris que Kuroko venait de lui mentir et qu'à sa voix on sentait sa fatigue. Est qu'il le laissait dormir ou moins ? Le nourrissait il ? Il voulait le savoir et en même temps il ne voulait rien connaître, il avait peur de la réponse, et des fois ignorer certains détails permettaient d'affronter le problème avec moins de difficultés.

\- Je suis désole. Chuchota-t-il. Je vais rapidement régler cette histoire.

\- Akashi-kun Je …..

\- Bon tu l'as entendu maintenant tu devrais te remettre au travail et trouver le dossiers rapidement.

L'homme raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, il jura et remit le téléphone dans sa poche, et même sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué contre la bibliothèque avec une rare violence. Deux billes bleus le foudroyaient du regard, il ne fallait pas être Sherlock pour comprendre pourquoi Aomine était en colère.

« Tu sais où est Tetsu, Et tu nous as rien dit enfoiré !

Lâche moi Aomine. Ordonna Akashi.

Tu peux me donner des ordres sur le terrain mais là il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, tu as donc intérêt à cracher le morceau. Dit-il les dents serrées.

Daiki, lâche Akashi. Fit la voix sanglotante de Momoi.

Il obéit, Satsuki était déjà assez triste comme ça, il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche. Tous les deux étaient montés, voulant savoir si les recherches qu'avait d'éployé Akashi avait donné un résultat, mais ils avaient entendu la conversation et malgré le manque de jugeote du bleu parfois, il avait très bien compris de quoi il retournait.

« S'il te plaît, dit nous où se trouve Tetsu-kun.

Je ne sais pas. Trancha le rouge.

Te fout pas de nous ! Cracha Aomine.

Je ne sais pas! Hurla Akashi. Si je le savais il serait déjà ici en sécurité !

Une larme traîtresse avait coulé sur sa joue, il n'avait pas su la retenir, ça faisait des jours qu'il essayait de ne pas craquer mais le manque de sommeil, l'inquiétude, la colère l'avait submergé. Cette goutte d'eau eu au moins l'effet de calmer le garçon à la peau mate. Satsuki s'approcha du capitaine de Rakuzan et le prie dans ses bras en étouffant quelques sanglots, ce dernier passa un bras dans son dos et fit des cercles mécaniquement comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ? Souffla l'As.

\- Des documents que mon père garde sous clé.

\- Tu les as ? Demanda t-il.

\- Pas encore. Murmura le rouge.

\- Merde. Ils t'ont donné combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines mais il ne me reste à peine dix jours.

Ils entendirent la rose hoqueter et elle s'accrocha encore plus fort au garçon, comme son ami d'enfance demanda ce qu'il allait arriver au joueur fantôme s'il n'y arrivait pas dans le temps, elle pria pour ne pas connaître la réponse, et se boucha les oreilles mais rien ni fit. Elle s'effondra en sanglot en entendant la phrase redoutée.

« Ils le tueront...

Même Akashi avait du mal à accepter ce fait pour preuve sa voix avait tremblé et on sentait qu'il se retenait de craquer totalement. Le plus grand passa une main dans ses cheveux complètement perdu, il avait envie de tout casser, de se défouler, de hurler, mais il ne fit rien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Ouais en fait non je ne veux pas savoir.

La réponse était trop évidente, il ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle fois cette phrase, ce serait trop dur.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Bi-...

\- Et ne mens pas, le coupa-t-il.

\- Il a dit qu'il allait bien...

\- Tetsu est un idiot. Rigola-t-il amèrement.

oOoOoOo

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici, mais il se sentait sale et humilié, ses hôtes avaient pris un malin plaisir à ne pas le laisser dormir, à lui faire manger soit des bouts de pains rassis, soit la nourriture qu'ils avaient fait tomber par « inadvertance ». Ils s'étaient aussi amusé à le faire boire et le regarder se tortillé sur sa chaise au moment ou il voulait aller au toilette, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas laissé se lever.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression que le coup de téléphone avait eu lieu il y a des semaines, que finalement Akashi l'avait abandonné définitivement. Il avait eu envie de le haïr de toutes ses forces, il l'avait maudit à un moment, mais il se résonnait, ce n'était pas la faute du rouge si ces hommes n'avaient pas envie que leurs magouilles soient révélé au grand jour.

Il avait tout de même laissé tomber tout espoir, le père du rouge ne voudrait pas sauver un garçon aussi pathétique que lui, qui le voudrait. Même sa famille se porterait mieux sans lui, de toute façon personne n'avait dû remarquer son absence il était bien trop transparent. Il en aurait presque rigolé de l'ironie de la chose, lui, le garçon le plus effacé de l'univers avait été remarqué par des malfrats qui se servaient de lui.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'un des hommes s'approcha de lui avec une lame, ce n'est que quand il perçut son éclat qu'il le regarda. Alors ça y était, il allait mourir, finalement il prenait ça bien, ses jours en enfer finissaient il allait trouver la paix. Il sourit à l'homme avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Il n'entendit pas l'homme pester après l'avoir détaché et être obligé de le porter, il ne sentit pas non plus qu'on le jetait dans le coffre d'une voiture qui démarra tranquillement. Il n'émergea pas de son court sommeil que quand on le posa par terre sur un sol humide, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et tout ce qu'il put voir fut une porte, d'où une lumière filtrait se fermer peu à peu derrière un homme.

Ils n'allaient donc pas le tuer directement mais le laisser mourir d'agonie, il aurait préféré que ce soit rapide, mais il sentait le froid s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, il n'avait même pas la force de fuir. Il ferma les yeux espérant que le mort vienne le cueillir rapidement.

oOoOoOo

\- Akashi tu devrais te reposer un peu. Supplia Momoi.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas et continuait à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, regardant toutes les cinq minutes le portable des yakuzas. Il était comme un lion en cage, et la rose le regardait faire ses allez-retour depuis le début se rongeant les ongles, Kise à côté d'elle n'était pas en meilleures états.

\- Akashi, Momoi à raison. De toute façon tu viens à peine de leur donner les documents, le temps qu'ils les prennent et qu'ils posent Kuroko quelque part ne se fera pas en cinq minutes ! Tonna Midorima.

Ce dernier ne reçut qu'un regard courroucé de la part de son ami, toute la génération miracle était là, et il se demandait encore pourquoi il les avait prévenue. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Satsuki avait insister car ils étaient les amis de Tetsuya, et que c'était soit eux, soit les parents du bleu. Il avait pris l'option qui lui semblait la moins périlleuse pour le bleu, à ses yeux, après tous les parents auraient hurlé qu'on leurs rendent leur enfant et aurait tout dit à la police.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde qui se retourna vers leur ancien capitaine. Celui-ci ce dépêcha d'ouvrir le message et une fois fait il prit sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir.

\- Akashi! L'appela le vert.

\- Tiens toi à ce qu'on avait dit Midorima.

Puis il disparue dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

 **Voilà la première partie, si vous voulez la deuxième partie avant la semaine prochaine, convainquez moi!**

 **Et surtout oubliez pas vos avis et impression!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Je sais que j'avais promis de publié plutôt si vous arriviez à me convaincre, et je voulais le faire Lundi et j'ai zappé... Mais bon voilà la suite. Je dois vous indiquer que dans cette partie vous risquez de les trouver vraiment OOC mais dans un contexte comme celui ci je me demanderais qui ça n'affecterais pas... Bref je vous souhaite tout de même d'apprécier cette suite et fin! Je dois aussi vous avouer avoir changer la fin plusieurs fois, donc je sais pas si celle ci vous plaira, mais c'est elle que j'ai trouvé la mieux!**

 **Bon et puisque je suis super sympa je répond à vos commentaires!**

 **Enonyma:** Malheureusement ils ne seront pas plus heureux dans celui la de chapitre, le calvaire n'est pas encore fini.

 **Ellie27:** Alors happy end, ou pas happy end, et bien à toi de découvrir!

 **Kuurogi:** Malheureusement je pas garder leur caractère propre surtout avec ce qu'il se passe, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils gardent un sang froid à tout épreuve.

 **Merci aussi à tout les autres!**

* * *

 **Kidnapping (partie 2)**

Il était bien, il avait l'impression de flotter sur du coton, il n'avait plus froid, il n'était plus fatigué mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux. Il entendait ce qu'il l'entourait par contre, il reconnu la voix de sa mère qui parlait apparemment à un médecin qui lui parlait de l'état de santé de quelqu'un. Quand elle le mentionna il compris que c'était lui, il lui annonçait qu'il ne savait pas encore quand il se réveillerait, Tetsuya voulait prévenir sa mère qu'il allait bien mais tout comme pour ses yeux il n'arriva pas à articuler un mot. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul doigt, il ne paniqua pas, du moins il se rassura en se disant qu'il était vivant.

Il entendit une nouvelle personne rentrée qui demanda des nouvelles, c'était son père, celui ci s'excusa d'être aussi occupé au travail et de ne pas avoir pu repasser plus tôt. Il le sentie lui caresser le visage et l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Qu'est-ce-que le docteur a dit ? Demanda t-il.

\- Son corps est très faible, il a besoin de récupérer... mais ils ne savent pas quand il vas se réveiller.

\- Il faut garder confiance, notre fils est un battant tout comme toi ma chérie.

Il aimait ses parents et ils l'aimaient en retour, il se sentit honteux d'avoir voulue mourir la veille, d'ailleurs était-ce vraiment la veille ? Peut être que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était là. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas la notion du temps, il ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était.

oOoOoOo

Il réglait les derniers détails, les yakuzas étaient sous les verrous et ne voulant pas que Kuroko soit obligé de témoigner surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu. Quand il l'avait trouvé allongé au sol, sale et plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs il avait cru perdre la tête. Il avait attendu les secours tout en berçant le bleu dans ses bras, il avait craqué et avait pleuré et ne s'était même pas arrêté quand les secouriste avait commencé les soins.

C'est Midorima qui l'avait rejoint à l'hôpital pour le prévenir que son plan était en marche et que les malfrats allaient être arrêté et du coup qu'il allait devoir en parler avec les policiers. Et il avait dû partir après que son ami lui est promis que le joueur fantôme ne serait pas seul, les parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Et le voilà deux jours plus tard de nouveau devant la chambre d'hôpital hésitant un peu à rentrer, il frappa donc à la porte et entendit la douce voix de la grand-mère de rentrer. Quand il pénétra il n'y avait que la vieille femme qui le regarda avec un grand sourire, l'invitant à prendre place à côté du lit.

L'alité était pâle, trop pâle, une bile remonta à sa gorge, s'était sa faute s'il était là relier à toutes ses machines, au moins il était vivant. Il se saisit de la main du bleuté qui dormait encore, il avait appris qu'il était dans le coma, qui d'après les médecins étaient légers et qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il se réveille, ils ne savaient juste pas quand.

Il avait envie de lui parler mais n'osa pas devant le regard de la dame, il se concentra à nouveau sur le garçon et passait une main dans ses cheveux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? Fit une voix grave.

Akashi se retourna vers l'homme, il s'agissait du père du comateux et aux vue de son regard il avait dû apprendre la vérité et le détester. Il s'approcha en deux grands pas de lui avant de le toiser de toute sa hauteur, malgré qu'il soit à peine plus grand que le rouge.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Tonna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il en baisant les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez l'être, c'est de votre faute s'il se retrouve sur ce lit ! S'il ne vous aviez pas connus rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

\- Chérie calme toi. Tenta sa femme. Ce n'est qu'un enfant...

\- Enfant ou pas, il est responsable de l'état de Tetsuya. Vous n'avez pas intérêt de vous approcher à nouveau de notre fils. Disparaissez de sa vie, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir.

Le rouge ne dit rien, il se sentait responsable et entendre le père du garçon le dire, lui fit mal, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser. Il acquiesça alors promettant de ne plus revoir le passeur sous les yeux tristes des deux femmes.

\- Je t'en pris Chérie.

\- Non, il n'y a pas à avoir de la peine pour lui. Maintenant sortez d'ici !

Il s'exécuta non sans lancer un dernier regard vers le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, il voulait graver l'image du jeune homme sur sa rétine. Il sortit finalement de la pièce et il garda son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chez lui et allongé sur son lit où il craqua. Il posa un bras sur son visage et on ne pouvait voir que quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, il n'allait plus pouvoir revoir le garçon, mais d'un autre côté il était d'accord avec le père du bleu, c'était mieux ainsi.

Il n'allait plus risquer la vie de Tetsuya et si pour ça il ne devait plus le côtoyer alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Le joueur fantôme ne s'en porterait que mieux et il ne voudrait sûrement plus le revoir après ce qu'il s'était passé et il comprenait.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait deux semaines que le bleu était réveillé, il rentrait enfin chez lui pour la plus grande joie de sa famille. Il y avait tout de même un malaise entre lui et son père, il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que son père lui ait interdit de revoir Akashi. Il lui adressa donc un simple hochement de tête quand il entra dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il blessait son géniteur mais c'était plus fort que lui, surtout quand il avait appris qu'il lui avait supprimé le numéro et l'e-mail du rouge.

Il s'allongea sur son lit ce demanda comment allait son ancien capitaine depuis que son père l'ai viré de sa chambre d'hôpital, il avait été dans un coma léger et avait donc entendu toute la conversation. Il trouvait ça injuste de la par de son père mais il avait aussi trouvé qu'Akashi n'avait pas opposé de résistance.

Il se sentait encore plus mal, il avait l'impression que son ancien capitaine s'était débarrasse de lui comme d'une corvée, il trouvait ça d'autant plus humiliant qu'il était amoureux du rouge depuis le collège. Il avait même faillit lui dire quand celui ci avait téléphoné durant ça captivité, il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui. Mais peut être que Seijuro ne voulait plus de problème et qu'il en était justement un.

Il pleura et pris son cousin dans ses bras, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait peur de l'extérieure, il se sentait seul, personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il voulait que le rouge soit là avec lui, qui le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure, que tout était bien terminé et que plus rien ne lui arriverait. Il sentait encore la main de celui ci passé dans ses cheveux avec douceur, cette chaleur ce diffusait encore sur son crâne.

oOoOoOo

Il était retourné dans son appartement à Kyoto depuis presque deux mois, la nouvelle Winter Cup approchait et il devait revoir les stratégies de son équipe. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de fil de ses anciens camards de collège, mais il ne voulait pas décrocher surtout depuis que Kise l'avait appelé en larmes en lui reprochant de ne pas rendre visite à Kuroko qui était sortie du coma.

Il savait qu'Aomine avait dû l'appeler pour l'insulter une bonne douzaine de fois pour ne pas être venue une seule fois, le mannequin pour pleurer, Murasakibara lui avait seulement dit qu'il était méchant. Midorima ne l'avait pas appelé, et il se doutait qu'il comprenait ses intentions et il l'en remerciait.

Mais au bout de trois semaines l'Ace de la génération miracle avait arrêté son harcèlement, et seul le copieur continuait. Akashi n'écoutait même pas les messages et les supprimait directement sans prendre le temps d'écouter. Il ne voulait pas entendre quoi que ce soit qui, de près ou de loin, avait un rapport avec le joueur fantôme, supportant déjà mal de ne plus avoir un seul contact avec lui.

Il avait aussi remarqué que Tetsuya n'avait même pas tenté de reprendre un semblant de contacte, ça lui avait fait mal mais cela confirmait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Le bleu non plus ne voulait plus a faire à lui, il le détestait sûrement pour ce qu'il avait du subir par sa faute.

Il pensait pouvoir enfin se vider un peu l'esprit avec le tournoi qui arrivait mais sont meilleur ami en décida autrement en débarquant à l'improviste.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Je veux te parler de Kuroko.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie, je pensais que tu aurais compris pourquoi ? Dit il légèrement tendue.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, mais je pense que tu devrais savoir ce qui lui arrive.

Seijuro le regarda d'un œil noir, il ne voulait pas savoir moins il en saurait mieux ce serait, mais le vert n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau et n'attendit pas son accord pour commencer.

\- Il est au plus mal.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir. Grogna le capitaine de Rakuzan.

\- Il ne sort même plus de chez lui.

\- Tais toi !

\- En fait il ne sort même plus de sa chambre. Dit il en haussant le ton. Il se renfermes sur lui et parles de moins en moins même à Aomine et Kagami.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Hurla Akashi.

\- Il ne veut même plus entendre parler de Basket, il est devenu une loque. Il ne peut même plus surmonter ses peurs ! Il doit vérifier quinze fois que sa maison soit bien fermée pour qu'il puisse s'endormir, il ne peux pas mettre un pied dehors sans faire une crise de panique !

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus.

Midorima se tut, son ancien capitaine lui faisait peur surtout que ce dernier venait de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, mais il ne se démonta pas en se rappelant de comment était Kuroko. Il avait fini par aller lui rendre visite car Kise n'arrêta pas de venir pleurer dans ses oreilles pour qu'il le fasse. Il en avait été horrifié, même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec le bleu il le respectait tout de même mais la il avait eu la nausée de le voir si abattue et le voir ainsi était bien plus effrayant que n'importe quelle colère d'Akashi.

\- Il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et il cris ton nom dans ses moments là.

L'héritier comprenant où il voulait en venir tenta de se boucher les oreilles mais l'autre l'en empêcha et il n'eut pas la force de le dégager.

\- Il te supplie de ne pas l'abandonner, de venir le chercher, de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Tais toi, s'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Il t'aime et je suis persuadé que toi aussi.

\- S'il te plaît...

Il s'en voulut légèrement en voyant la tête de son ami mais il était sûr qu'ainsi ça ferait bouger les choses. Finalement il repartit laissant derrière lui Akashi qui une fois la porte fermer s'effondra au sol, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Maintenant il s'en voulait d'être rester si loin, de ne pas avoir écouté même un seule message du blond, il avait laisser Kuroko affronter tout ça seul. Il ne méritait pas l'amour du bleu, mais cela lui avait fait du bien de savoir que c'était toujours lui dont il était amoureux. Il se devait de tendre une main salvatrice au fantôme, il le méritait plus que quiconque.

oOoOoOo

Il était encore dans son lit, un livre en main quand sa mère toqua à sa porte lui annoncer que des amis étaient venu le voir, une tête blonde fit alors apparition pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Kurokochi, allons jouer au basket !

\- Je suis désolé Kise mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Plaida le plus petit.

\- Ça suffit Tetsu ! Ça va faire deux mois que tu nous sors cette excuse bidon, alors maintenant je ne te laisse pas le choix !

\- Aominechi doucement !

Le grand bleu avait levé le bleu avant de le jeter sur son épaule et de descendre les escaliers, après tout il en avait marre de voir son meilleur ami rester planquer dans sa chambre et refuser une partie de basket. Il le posa dans l'entrée sous les yeux larmoyant de sa mère qui ne dit rien espérant que son fils réagisse enfin, l'As lui mit de force ses chaussures qui étaient dans l'entrée.

\- Aomine-kun... Fit la petite voix tremblante du bleu.

Il tenta de repousser son meilleur ami mais la poigne de celui-ci était bien trop forte, il ne voulait pas sortir dehors malheureusement une fois sa tâche finit la panthère le souleva d'une main et ouvrit la porte pour le tirer dehors. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et tentait de se dégager en vain.

\- Aominechi arrête. Chouina Kise qui ne supportait pas de voir son ami ainsi.

\- Non il est temps qu'il sorte.

Kuroko commença à se débattre encore plus violemment et une fois dehors il s'assit par terre tirant encore sur son bras pour lui faire lâcher et hurlait. Sa poitrine se compressait, le froid se glissa sur ses membres, une nausée lui prit violemment. Aomine fut tellement abasourdie par cette réaction aussi violente qu'il le lâcha, il le vit se mettre en boule et se mettre à répéter une phrase comme une prière.

\- Akashi-kun va venir me chercher, il l'a promis...

Le blond le regardait les poings serrer, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rassurer son ami, sa mère derrière le regardait des larmes pleins les yeux. Le bleu tendit la main vers le plus petit, mais sa main fut retenue par une autre et quand il se retourna il ne put que reconnaître la personne.

\- Je suis là Kuroko comme promis. Dit-il doucement.

Il s'était accroupie à la hauteur de l'ombre qui se jeta dans ses bras, il le rassura comme il put en lui frottant le dos d'une main et caressant sa nuque de l'autre. Il répétait des mots rassurant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait plus.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets Kuroko.

\- Je t'aime Akashi-kun. Murmura t-il

\- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et se mit à le bercer calmant la crise, il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras les mains toujours accroché au vêtement du rouge, qui le porta à l'intérieur jusqu'à son lit et se coucha à ses côtés.

oOoOoOo

Il arriva devant la maison de son petit ami, quand il sonna son père l'accueillit avec un regard courroucé, ce dernier ne l'appréciait que moyennement et si au départ il s'en sentait gêné voir même blessé maintenant il ne s'en souciait plus. Kuroko lui avait expliqué que son géniteur lui avait pardonné pour son enlèvement et qu'il ne faisait son cinéma que par fierté.

\- Bonjour, Je viens chercher Tetsuya.

\- Il arrive. Répondit-il sèchement.

Depuis un mois ils sortaient ensemble et même si le bleu avait toujours peur qu'il l'abandonne dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, ça s'arrangeait avec le temps. Akashi faisait en sorte d'être toujours la pour lui et aujourd'hui il l'accompagnait chez son psychologue, ils avaient décidé ensemble qu'il était temps que ce soit lui qui se déplace, et le psy les avait encouragé à le faire.

\- Bonjour Akashi-kun. Fit la voix de son petit ami.

\- Bonjour Tetsuya.

L'ombre resta sur le pas de la porte encore effrayé de devoir sortir, il n'avait pas retenté depuis la fois ou Aomine l'avait forcé. Le rouge ne tenta rien le laissant faire tranquillement à son rythme, il lui tendit juste la main avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Le bleuté pris une grande inspiration et pris la main de son compagnon avant de faire son pas à l'extérieur. Il s'accrocha à lui tout le long du trajet, même dans la voiture, mais c'était une grande victoire qu'il soit déjà sortie de chez lui. Ses angoisses ne disparaîtraient jamais vraiment, mais il apprendrait à vivre avec petit à petit et Seijuro ne lâcherait plus sa main.

* * *

 **Et voilà la deuxième partie! Alors ça vous plait toujours autant? Et voilà un petit happy end, les prièrent de certains ce sont exaucé!**

 **N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir!**


End file.
